A Memory I Can Hold
by vampirelove00
Summary: After saving a kid from a sandstorm, Grimmjow has been having these starnge flashbacks/memories about an orange haired man that he doesn't ever remember knowing. How is he suppose to help someone he can't remember? Grimmjow/Ichigo MPreg GrimmxIchi
1. Prologue

A Memory I Can Hold

Ch 1

Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Though I do own a certain character but to not spoil shall not mention. I think you know who it is though.

* * *

A sandstorm was raging in the desert of Hueco Mundo.

Among the storm, a child braced itself against the harsh winds until finally the small body could go no further and collapsed.

A figure loomed over the fallen child and stared curiously at it.

Deciding to spare the child death, the figure picked the small body up and opened up a black portal and stepped through it.

* * *

Nana: Eeekkk! My first Bleach story! So exciting!

Ichigo: Mmmmm...what's it about?

Grimmjow: *pops up behind the Strawberry and wraps his arms around the boy's waist* Read the summary Ichi. *bites on the soft earlobe*

Ichigo: *blushes* Get off Grimm!

Nana: *drools and takes notes* No don't. Keep doing what you're doing.

Grimmjow: *growls* With pleasure. *jumps the orange ahired man*

Ichigo: Ack! Grimm! Stop!

Grimmjow: Not gonna happen Berry~

Nana: Uhhhhhhhhh...I'll be sleeping happy tonight

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	2. Who Is He?

A Memory I Can Hold

Ch 2

Who Is He?

* * *

A man with white wide leg pants that clung low on his hips, a white short sleeved, cropped chest baring jacket that allowed the gaping hole in his abdomen to show stood across the room. He had icy teal hair that contrasted nicely with his bright teal eyes and matching dark teal markings underneath his eyes. A mask made of bone rested against his jaw. He stared with furrowed eyebrows at the sleeping figure that lay on his bed with a frown on his face.

The teal haired man walked up to the bed and leaned over to get a better look. He pulled down the cloak that covered the child's face.

Confusion danced across the man's eyes. The child had a round angelic face with creamy peachy skin. The slightly long dark teal hair was pulled back into a small braid. That didn't help decipher the child's gender either, although Grimmjow was thinking more along the lines of a girl. Yet somehow the man felt as if though he should know who this child was, but he was sure he had never seen nor met it before in his life.

Suddenly the child stirred and big honey brown eyes starred back at the man. Starring at those eyes the man froze. Images of a spiky orange haired man with those exact same eyes flashed through his mind. He grabbed his head in pain and fell to his knees.

* * *

"_Why do you always stare at my eyes?"_

"_Because just like you they're beautiful."_

"_Stop lying."_

"_I'm not. The beautiful honey brown color is so inviting. But it's not just your eyes I find intoxicating. It's also your hair, your body, your charming personality."_

"_You're an idiot."_

"_Love you too."_

* * *

Once the images disappeared, bright teal eyes looked up to see the child sitting up and staring at him curiously.

"Are you Grimmjow?"

The man glared at the child and stood.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

Honey brown eyes twinkled and the small body flung itself at the man.

"Daddy!"

Grimmjow almost dropped the child when he heard the cursed word.

"Daddy?" he yelled. "The hell! You must have me confused with someone else."

"No. It has to be you." the child explained as it clung onto the teal haired man's jacket as Grimmjow tried to pull the child away. "Mommy told me that when I reached Las Noches to look for a man with icy teal hair, gorgeous bright teal eyes with interesting markings underneath them that matched his hair and eyes. The man would have a hole through his stomach and part of a hollow mask attached to his jaw. Mommy said the man's name is Grimmjow and he is my daddy."

The man stared in shock and when he looked at the child's eyes, images of the orange haired man flashed through his head again. Grimmjow closed his eyes and shook his head to get rid of the images. He opened them to glare at the child.

"Look kid. There's no way I could be you dad. I've never been with a woman. You have the wrong guy."

"But-"

"No."

The child loosened it's grip and a saddened look fell across it's face.

'Shit!'

"Look kid-"

"My name is Takeshi."

'Takeshi? Warrior?'

"Strong name. I like it. So Takeshi, one question. Are you a ...ummm...girl?"

The child stared at him curiously.

"I'm a boy."

Grimmjow sighed with relief.

"Well, that makes things easier. You need a bath." Teal eyes observed the dirty and torn clothing the boy wore and grains of sand smeared in the tangled hair and face.

"But-"

"First bath and then we'll see what we're going to do with you."

Grimmjow carried the boy to the bathroom. As he prepared the bath the images of that orange haired man kept passing through his mind.

'Who is he?'

* * *

Nana: Ch 2. Not much longer than the first one but I think its' better than nothing.

Grimmjow: So technically I have a memory problem?

Nana: Sorta.

Takeshi: Nana, why won't he hug me? *puppy dog eyes*

Nana: *sweatdrops* I umm *picks up Takeshi and hands him over to Grimmjow* Hold him.

Grimmjow: But-

Nana: He is your kid so deal with it.

Takeshi: Daddy, can I sit on your shoulders?

Grimmjow: Sure kid. *positions the boy on his shoulders* Now what was I saying.

Nana: *smirks* That you're just one big suckers for kids.

Grimmjow: I am not!

Takeshi: Can I have ice cream?

Grimmjow: Yeah. Hey Nana do you have some of that stuff.

Nana: *snickers* In the freezer.

Grimmjow: *gives Takeshi ice cream* Like I was saying- *stops and looks at his kid and sighes* Shut up Nana

Nana: I rest mt case.

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	3. Agreed

A Memory I Can Hold

Ch 3

Agreed

_____

* * *

_

Grimmjow sat on the bathroom's floor, watching the child play in the water. The dark teal hair clung onto the rather feminine face as it dripped with water. A weird bracelet with spikes hung on the small wrist but he decided not to bother to ask about it.

"Daddy?"

The teal haired man was brought out of his pondering and sighed. "I'm not your dad."

Those honey brown eyes narrowed at the man.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I think I would remember if I had slept with someone and had a child with her."

'Besides the fact that women don't interest me could be another reason.' the man thought.

"I've never seen you before in my life. Now finish washing and stop glaring."

"Mommy is not a girl. He's a boy. How can you not remember him? He remembers you. All the time he talks about you. He said you were mean sometimes but I think mommy meant you were heartless. I don't see how he likes you and how you're going to be able to help him...help us."

Grimmjow glared at the brat.

"I think that sandstorm must have done more damage to your brain than I thought. Your mom can't be a guy. Guys don't have kids."

"My mom gave birth to me so you're wrong."

The man got up and yanked the kid out of the tub and began drying him off.

"Don't interrupt brat. Guys can't give birth. It's not possible. Period. Second, I'm not heartless. I just don't care about random non existent people. And lastly what do you mean by help you?"

Grimmjow managed to slip a t-shirt over the boy before those brown eyes were staring back at him with such intensity and small arms crossed themselves across the small chest.

"My mom is a guy and carried me for nine months and then gave birth to me. Not all men can, duh, but my mom is special. Mom isn't non-existent. He's really pretty. He's got this nice orange hair, warm honey brown eyes, a wonderful smile-"

"Wait." the teal haired man froze at the description. "Repeat that."

"What? How mom looks like?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow had noticed Takeshi had stopped referring to his mom as mommy. He took a brush out and began to comb the child's hair as he sat on the bed.

The boy smiled at the man. "Mommy has this pretty orange hair."

'Ah, there he goes again. Must be cuz he's happy again.'

"Eyes like mine but better, warm smile and really tall."

The image of that orange haired man flashed through his mind again.

_______

* * *

_

_Arms sneaked themselves around the waist of an orange haired man in front._

"_Gah! Grimmjow you idiot! Don't do that." the orange haired man struggled to get out of the others grip._

"_The teal haired man laughed. "Don't struggle babe. You know you like it when I hold you."_

_The man relaxed and let himself be held. Grimmjow leaned down and kissed the shorter man's neck._

"_I love you."_

* * *

"But-" The boys voice took on a sadder tone. "Those people in Soul Society hurt mommy a lot. He's always covered in bruises, blood and bandages."

A lot of questions went through the man's head. He quickly tied up the kid's hair into a ponytail and placed him on the floor.

"Look kid-"

"Takeshi."

"Ok. Takeshi. That description doesn't ring a bell." he lied making the hopeful look disappear from the boy's face.

"But since I feel sorry for ya, I'll help you out. I have nothing better to do anyway."

Takeshi grabbed onto the man's right leg and clung onto it tightly.

"Thank you daddy."

"I'm not your- Nevermind. Come on. I'm going to see if the other brat can make you some clothes. I'm not going to have you run around in just that shirt."

Grimmjow extended his hand and the boy eagerly took it. They descended down the white hall and the whole time the teal haired man wondered why he agreed to help the boy in the first place. He scoffed. Must be going soft.

* * *

Nana: Ch 3! Yay. Wow. Even shorter than chapter 2. Hmmm...

Grimmjow:You're getting lazy.

Nana: Shut it.

Takeshi: I think Nana is doing a fine job! *jumps into her arms*

Grimmjow: *glares*

Nana: *smirks* You are so sweet Takeshi. I still don't see how you are his son.

Takeshi: Me either.

Grimmjow: *growls* I'm right here ya know. And I can hear ya very clearly.

Nana: *sigh* Come on. Let's go see if we can get your memory back.

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	4. Visiting Aunt Nel

A Memory I Can Hold

Ch 4

Visiting Aunt Nel

* * *

"Hey Nel!" yelled Grimmjow as he banged on a white door with a gaint three on it. Meanwhile Takeshi stared at the man's back where a bold gothic 6 decorated his dad's skin peaked from underneath the white jacket as it ridded up when he lifted his arm.

"Umm Dad?"

"What?" the teal haired man didn't bother to tell the kid that he wasn't his dad since it didn't seem to make a difference.

"Why do you have a six on your back?"

The man stopped pounding on the door and lowered his jacket. It's not like he was embarrassed by it. No way. But he didn't want to go explaining all the details to the kid.

"All Espada have it."

"What's that?"

"A powerful Arrancar that serves Aizen."

"Who?"

"Just stop asking questions. It's hard to explain and better if you didn't know."

"Okay."

Suddenly the door with the giant three opened up revealing a huge breasted female with grey eyes and a red mark across her nose. A mask of a ram sat atop her head, along with her sea foam green hair, it almost covered a scar that ran down her forehead. She was dressed in a green robe, revealing almost everything.

"What's the problem Grimmy?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Sorry, but really, what do you want? I was about to get in the shower." Her grey eyes widened as they fell on the small boy.

"I-chi-go." Nel whispered.

"What was that?" asked the sixth espada.

"Oh nothing. Umm who is this?"

Those eyes reminded her so much of her friend. The boy had a strong resemblance to both her friend and the man standing in front of her. But it couldn't be.

"I found him in the sandstorm. It was almost like his spiritual pressure was calling out to someone. It was weird. Anyway, I was wondering if you could make him some clothes"

"Oh! Sure. Come on in."

* * *

Nel took out some white clothing and tore it up. She rummaged around the room until she found a needle and some white thread. As she began working on the clothes Grimmjow and Takeshi explored the room. The boy pulled on the older man's pants.

"Is she aunt Nel?"

The teal haired man could only stare in confusion.

"Aunt...Nel?"

"Yeah. Mommy would tell me all about his life and the people he knew and met. There's always been a lot of time for that when we're in that cell. You know, beating up mommy when you guys were younger wasn't a nice thing to do."

Nel chuckled from across the room as she heard the boy. Grimmjow turned to glare and she returned to sewing, though the smile never left her face.

"I'm sure I didn't mean to."

'What the hell am I saying! I don't even know what he's talking about!'

"Well mommy said you never hit him again after you two became a couple. It only happened when you were enemies he said." Takeshi looked up at his father. "Why were you two enemies? You wouldn't hurt him ever again would you?"

Grimmjow looked at the boy's sad face and he choked on his words. A soft look along with a small smile replaced the frown he had on earlier.

"I'm sure it was for a stupid reason. And no, I wouldn't"

The smile that spread on the boy's face was quickly replaced as he spoke.

"But I don't know why mommy's friends in Soul Society don't help him. They take care of me but let mommy get hurt. No one from Hueco Mundo came to help either." The child looked ready to cry. But before a single tear could fall down the boy's peachy face, the sea foam haired woman was next to him and changing him into his new clothes.

"So, would you mind telling me your name?"

"Takeshi." he whispered.

Nel smiled. "What a beautiful strong name. Do you know why your mother named you that?" she asked as she made some adjustments to the clothes. Grimmjow sat across from them and watched with interest.

"Mommy said he wanted to give me a strong name that my dad would like. He also said it had meaning between him and dad and the war."

"You said your mom is a he. Mind explaining?" Nel fastened a black sash around the boys waist. Takeshi opened his mouth to respond but Grimmjow cut him off.

"Let me give you the details. The kid says his mom is a he and gave birth to him. Don't ask how that's possible, cuz I don't know. Something about being special. Says Soul Society is keeping him prisoner. Sounds more like an experiment to me. The man has spiky orange hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, a wonderful smile-What the hell are you laughing at? Those are the kids words not mine!"

Nel had begun laughing when Grimmjow had began describing the boy's mother. Though she stopped as she remembered how the teal haired man's face had looked when describing the orange haired man. She was sure Grimmjow didn't know his face had softened and his eyes had a fond and loving look to them.

'Oh Grimm. You've really forgotten.'

"Nel. Earth to Nel. Snap out of it."

Grey eyes looked up into teal ones. Grimmjow was waving his hand in front of her face and his free hand held the child's hand.

"Sorry. So Takeshi. How old are you? D-Did your mom give birth to you in Soul Society?"

Takeshi stared at the floor.

"I'm seven and yes. Mommy had me in the cell."

"Che. I knew those shinigami's were bastards." scoffed the teal haired man.

"Watch your language." scolded the woman.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Takeshi. What's your mom's name?"

"It's-"

"Grimmjow."

The three in the room turned towards the door where a tall, pale man with short black hair stood. He had dark green tear looking marks underneath his midnight green eyes and a horned mask covered the left side of his face. He wore a similar white outfit that showed a hole that rested on his chest.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking Ulquiorra?" growled the sixth espada.

The man kept an emotionless face.

"Lord Aizen has asked to speak with you. And bring the child."

Ulquiorra turned and left without another word.

"Damn. We'll see you later Nel. Thanks again for the clothes."

The woman barely waved goodbye when Grimmjow had already dragged Takeshi out the door and began walking down the white hall.

* * *

Nana: It's 3 in the morning and I've barely finished typing up this chapter. Whee~

Grimmjow: *opens his mouth to say something*

Nel: *jabs the man in the ribs* She's in a good mood right now so I would keep your mouth shut

Grimmjow: *scowl* Fine.

Nana: This chapter happens to be the longest one so far. How sad. But at least we're getting there.

Grimmjow:I don't wanna go see Aizen!

Nel: *shakes her head*

Nana: What? *glares* You dare question me?

Grimmjow: Yes!

Nel: I forsee death.

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	5. Aizen

A Memory I Can Hold

Ch 5

Aizen

* * *

"Alright." Grimmjow kneeled down to look at Takeshi eye to eye. "When we go through those doors I want you to keep as close as possible and don't look anyone in the eye. Keep quiet."

The boy merely nodded.

"Good." He held out his hand and the dark teal haired boy took it. Grimmjow stood up and pushed open the huge white doors.

* * *

Murmurs echoed around the room as the teal haired espada entered the room and stood in front of Aizen while holding a child's hand.

"You wanted to see me Aizen."

The man wore the customary white outfit as he sat on his chair in front of the room at the top of the stairs. His brown hair was slicked back with a single strand falling into his face. He had on an amused look.

"Manners Grimmjow. Remember who you are speaking to."

The sixth espada turned his head to the side and scoffed.

"Some Fraccion have brought it to my attention that an intruder has entered Las Noches and you have come to have captured it. Why have you not informed me?"

"I didn't think something so trivial needed to be brought to your attention."

Aizen stood up and the temperature in the room fell. The man's reiatsu rose.

"Ulquiorra."

In a flash the tear stained espada was gone and was clashing swords with Grimmjow.

Wide honey brown eyes stared up at the two fighting men. Takeshi kept his eyes fixed on the number four tattooed on the pale man's chest. He hadn't seen the other move and only felt this crushing feeling that made it hard to breath.

"Back off!" Grimmjow used his sword to push Ulquiorra off. The emotionless man had gone straight for the boy and without thinking Grimmjow stood between the other and the child.

The teal haired man was still wondering why he had reacted the way he did. Did he really care about the boy? If he did, then why? Why did he attack Ulquiorra rather than let him get the kid. Teal eyes stared at the espadas ripped shirt.

"Interesting."

Aizen had once again seated himself on his chair. All in the room looked up at the man.

"Interesting reaction Grimmjow. Tell me, why did you attack?"

Teal eyes looked at Takeshi.

"Che." he lifted the shocked boy into his arms and glared at Aizen. "Cuz this brat here is mine."

The room went quiet.

"This kid is under my training so when he's strong enough he'll be one of my Fraccion." Tension seeped from all the corners of the room. Time seemed frozen and fear vibrated off all those witnessing the events, waiting for their leaders reaction.

The brunette let out a deep chuckle.

"Very well. You may go."

Before Grimmjow hastily left the room, he saw through the corner if his eye Tosen and Gin appear on both sides of Aizen and Ulquiorra disappear from sight. He didn't let go of the boy until they reached his room. Once the door was closed Grimmjow slid down the wall and sat on the floor and let out a sigh.

"Damn. That was close."

Takeshi curled up next to Grimmjow and muttered, "That was scary."

"Yeah."

Grimmjow dragged the boy and himself to his bed.

"I need to think some things out. As for you, you need to get some rest."

"But-" Takeshi tried to struggle as the man pulled the covers over him.

"Deal with it. Sleep now."

A firm hold kept the espada from moving. He turned his head around and looked at the unsure face of the boy.

"I can't sleep if someone isn't with me."

"How old are you again?"

Honey brown eyes glared.

"Never mind then."

A fine teal eyebrow rose. The man suppressed a laugh as he watched the boy bury himself under the covers and cling to a pillow. Before he knew it, he himself was under the covers and passing his fingers through almost similar teal hair that belonged to the brat. The child relaxed and burrowed himself as close to the man as humanly possible.

'What is going on?' Grimmjow thought before he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Lord Aizen, do you really think we should let him off that easily?" the dark skinned, blind man asked.

"Of course Tosen."

The silvery short haired man stared at his boss, wondering what the man could be thinking.

"Aizen, that child is-"

"I know Gin." The brunette took a hold of the closed eyed man's hand. "Tosen. You may go."

Without another word the blind man cleared himself out of the room leaving only Aizen and his right hand man.

"Open your eyes for me."

Gin turned his head away.

"Captain Ai-" The silver haired man's chin was grabbed and his face was turned to look directly at the man in front of him.

"Gin."

With a sigh, Gin slowly opened his eyes revealing ruby red orbs.

The brunette grinned and brought the man down for a kiss. When they parted for air, Gin's arms had already found themselves around Aizen's neck and grasped the silky chocolate locks.

Aizen couldn't help but chuckle as he stared at those rare inviting eyes of the man in front of him.

"Much better." He nipped at the silvered haired man's neck. "Now, who do you serve?"

Gin bit back a moan as he answered, "You."

* * *

Nana: I'm so proud! Second shortes chapter. Bwahahahaha~

Grimmjow: You've lost it.

Takeshi: Daddy, how come she won't stop laughing?

Grimmjow: I don't know but don't get near her.

Nana: *stops laughing* I think I might just not upload the other two chapters I so generously typed today.

Takeshi: Dad! Do something!

Grimmjow: Umm Nana, how about you upload them and we take you out to see a movie. You must be tired. You should relax.

Nana: *beams* Aww really Grimm! You would do that.

Grimmjow: *actually smiles cuz he feels like it* Yeah

Takeshi: See, now that's the person my mommy fell in love with!

Nana: Sure is. I wana see Despicable Me!

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	6. Forgotten Memories

A Memory I Can Hold

Ch 6

Forgotten Memories

* * *

"Something's wrong. We have to help mom now."

A week had passed since Grimmjow found Takeshi in the sandstorm. Everyone had been keeping a close eye on them and it bothered the teal haired man. And to make matters worse he had been having flashes of images pass through his mind of the orange haired man that was supposedly Takeshi's mother. Words would trigger them. Currently right now Grimmjow was 'training' the boy that called him daddy.

"I know I said I would help but you see, I can't help you unless I get the whole story. How do I know this isn't some trap?"

Takeshi glared in his white shinigami outfit. Nel thought it was cute, Grimmjow didn't like that it suited him well. He preferred the kid to wear the black espada uniform that resembled his instead.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone."

"Why won't you help mommy? Every time I ask you or bring it up you change the subject or just plain ignore me. Mommy doesn't expect to ever leave that cell but I know he can't take much longer in there. Seven years is to much. Mom's lost all hope. You're the only one who can help. He loves you so much yet you won't even speak of him."

"Because I don't remember him!" yelled Grimmjow making Takeshi step back. "The person you describe is a blur in my memories. I don't even know his name!"

Tears brimmed at the corners of the honey brown eyes.

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki you heartless bastard!"

Hearing the name felt as if though ice cold water was thrown on him. The ground felt as if it were spinning and everything around him turned to darkness. The last thing Grimmjow heard was his name being called out before he was lost in forgotten memories.

* * *

Nana: Nevermind. This is the second shortest chapter next to the prologue.

Grimmjow: Good thing you uploaded chapter 5 before and are uploading chapter 7 next.

Nana: Yeah. Might as well since after a few more chapters ther's going to be a break since I need to write out the rest of the story.

Takeshi: You mean, you haven't finished it.

Nana: It's written half way through but only about a third of the chpaters are typed.

Grimmjow: ...

Nana:...What?

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	7. Memories

A Memory I Can Hold

Ch 7

Memories

* * *

_"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked as he watched the spiky orange haired man pace around his room looking unsettled. The figure stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the espada._

_"Everything is Grimm. This relationship. This situation. This war. I'm at my wits ends."_

_Honey brown eyes locked with teal ones, pleading for help. The espada stood up and brought the shorter man against his chest. He buried his face into the strawberry smelling hair._

_"Do you trust me?"_

_Silence. Grimmjow had been ready to let go when the shinigami's arms wrapped around his torso tighter._

_"Of course I do."_

_"Well then you have to trust me that when I say we'll be fine. That we will be."_

_Ichigo relaxed and let out a sigh._

_"What would I do without you?"_

_"Be helpless."_

_"Bastard."_

_The shinigami pecked the espada on the lips._

* * *

_"Here ya go Ichi."_

_Honey brown eyes blinked at the package in his hand._

_"What's this?"_

_"A present. What else does it look like?"_

_The orange haired man chuckled._

_"I mean what's the occasion?"_

_"I'm surprised you don't remember." Grimmjow said with fake hurt laced in his voice. "Today is the one year anniversary of when I asked you to be mine."_

_"Asked?"_

_"Okay made, but that's besides the point."_

_Ichigo chuckled._

_"I was just kidding. Of course I know what today is. How could I forget the day we were no longer enemies. I was shocked when you had that sword against my neck and my arms pinned to your chest and rather than slicing me open you kissed me. It was priceless to see you all flustered after."_

_"Shut it strawberry."_

_"But seriously. You never struck me as the kind to remember these kinds of things."_

_"I'm a completely different person for you Ichigo." Grimmjow gave the shorter man a kiss. "Now open the package and tell me what you think."_

_"Alright. Alright."_

_The wrappings fell away and revealed a beautiful white gold bracelet with a G and an I engraved into it. It was decorated with small orange and teal gems around it._

_"Grimm. It's beautiful."_

_Grimmjow took the bracelet out of the box and clasped it around Ichigo's wrist. With a lfick of his finger, Grimmjow's reiatsu swirled around the clasp, permanently sealing it. " Now no one can remove it unless I want it off."_

_"Possessive. But how-"_

_"Of course I am and I have ways of doing things. But if you must know, in exchange for Urahara to get me this I had to run him some errands. And believe me, they were not pleasant. But for you I would do anything. Now get that thought of me stealing out of your head."_

_Ichigo chuckled. "That wasn't what I was thinking at all."_

_Grimmjow suddenly had his arms full as he held the other who currently had his arms and legs wrapped around him. A warm mouth covered his._

* * *

_"Why don't you ask Urahara to make you a Gigai?"_

_"Why would I want one?"_

_Ichigo glared. "Maybe cuz I want to go on a date with my so called boyfriend and I want people to be able to see him. But If you don't-"_

_"Ok, Ok, Well if that was the reason you should have said so in the first place. You know I forget you're human sometimes. Come on. Let's go see that nut."_

_Ichigo smiled as he took the teal haired man's offered hand._

* * *

_"G-Grimmjow."_

_"Relax Ichi." calloused hands traveled up and down the warm peachy skin. Lips nibbled at an exposed neck and traveled down to latch onto a pink nipple._

_"Mmm."_

_A hand traveled down a muscled leg and up again to rest against an inner thigh. Slowly the hand wrapped around an erect member._

_"Ahh! Grimm!"_

_Grimmjow gave a toothy grin and pumped his berry's length._

_"You're already leaking Ichi." He licked the leaking head, earning a moan from the man beneath him and a thrust of his hips._

_"God Grimmjow. Stop teasing me." Without warning Grimmjow spread open Ichigo's legs and thrust two fingers in._

_"Gahh!"_

_"Relax." the teal haired man wiped stray tears away and began scissoring his boyfriend's entrance._

_"Grimm, please. Put it in."_

_"But-"_

_The espada sighed as he looked into pleading honey brown eyes. He removed his fingers and positioned himself in front of his boyfriend's entrance._

_"This is gonna hurt."_

_Ichigo wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and Grimmjow held onto the orange haired man's hips._

_In one thrust the espada entered the shinigami to the hilt. A scream, muffled by a pair of lips, echoed around the room._

* * *

_"Another present?"_

_"Well it's your birthday isn't it?"_

_"Grimmjow you're gonna spoil me."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Grimm-"_

_A pair of lips cut off the substitute shinigami._

_"I'm trying to be the best boyfriend I can be. And I think showering you with gifts is a given."_

_Ichigo chuckled._

_"Not with me it isn't. And I think you're doing a marvelous job." he pointed to a group of girls drooling at the pair who were currently sitting under a tree in the park._

_Grimmjow glared at the girls who immediately turned away._

_"You just wanted me to get this gigai to show me off, didn't you?"_

_"It was one of the reasons."_

_"Spoiled."_

_"Told ya."_

_Ichigo straddled Grimmjow's lap facing him and placed a quick kiss to the sexy man's lips._

_"Another reason was so I can actually hold you with my human hands and feel you."_

_The teal haired man smiled._

_"Close your eyes."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Just do it."_

_Honey brown eyes closed. Grimmjow quickly took out the gift from it's package and placed it where it needed to be. He pecked the orange haired man's lips and whispered,_

_"Open them."_

_Ichigo looked down at his neck and lifted the locket that had a gothic six engraved on it. It was made out of the same material as his bracelet._

_"How did you know my favorite number was six?" the shinigami smirked._

_"Lucky guess."_

_"Can I guess that your reiatsu is the key to opening it?"_

_"Yours and mine can open it."_

_"Really Grimm. It's beautiful."_

_"Just like you."_

* * *

_Grimmjow thrust his hips forward. Ichigo gave a long moan._

_"There."_

_He had found his berry's sweet spot._

_"Mmm. Grimmjow. Right there."_

_The teal haired man began thrusting at a medium pace earning long throaty moans from Ichigo. Soon he was thrusting in harder and faster. The orange haired man's arms and legs were wrapped tightly around the other. Nails were digging into the espada's back leaving red marks behind._

_Grimmjow buried his face into Ichigo's neck and bit down on it. One hand held onto the shinigami's face while the other pumped his boyfriend's member._

_"Grimm, I'm gonna-"_

_"Me too."_

_The espada grabbed the shinigami's shoulder and brought him up as he threw himself back on the bed. Ichigo came all over their stomachs and Grimmjow followed as his berry's walls clamped around his member. He gave a final thrust as he came and held onto Ichigo's hips who was now sitting on top of him. He watched the man's facial expressions as he came inside of him. Beautiful._

_Honey brown eyes slowly opened and looked down at the teal haired man who lay beneath him as he straddled his lap. Grimmjow reached a hand up and passed it through Ichigo's sweaty hair._

_Ichigo slowly removed himself from Grimmjow with a wince. His body hovered above the espada's limp member when a pair of hands held him in place. Teal eyes stared as his essence dripped out of the shinigami and slid down his peachy legs. Honey brown eyes looked to where the espada was staring and blushed._

_"What are you looking at?"_

_Grimmjow pulled down Ichigo against his body._

_"There's no one else that can take all that I have like you. You and I are a perfect fit."_

_"It sure feels like it."_

_The espada snorted as he ran his hands down his boyfriend's back and wrapped the other around the man's waist._

_"I love you Ichigo."_

_"Mmm. I love you too, Grimmjow."_

_They nestled themselves against each other and fell asleep._

* * *

_"This can't be happening. This isn't possible."_

_"What's wrong? Your reiatsu is all haywire."_

_"Grimm...I'm pregnant."_

_The teal haired man fainted._

* * *

_"Are you sure you're not gonna faint on me again?"_

_"I'm sure. But how is this possible?"_

_"Urahara says something happened during the hollowfication process. It wasn't know till recently since I've been using my hollow powers more frequently. And also cuz...-"_

_"Cuz what?"_

_"I've been having sex with you."_

_Oh, um well, still the explanation is still shady."_

_"You're telling me."_

_Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo as they sat on the bed._

_"We'll get through this."_

* * *

_"What the fuck is the meaning of this Ulquiorra?" roared Grimmjow._

_Ichigo had a sword to his throat and was held against the fourth espada's chest._

_"It seems Aizen grew suspicious of your trips to the human world. He will be very surprised to know you have been sleeping with he enemy...Literally."_

_"I have-"_

_"Please Grimmjow. Do you take me for a fool? I can smell you on the shinigami."_

_"Let him go Ulquiorra." growled the sixth espada._

_"As soon as we make a trip to Soul Society first."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened._

_"You can't-"_

_Before he could finish his sentence they were in the middle of seireitei. Panic flared through Ichigo as he saw Grimmjow step out of a garganta._

_Shinigami of all ranks soon crowded with weapons ready. He recognized a few surprised faces of captains and lieutenants. But the worst of all was seeing Captain Yamamoto there._

_Ulquiorra leaned down next to Ichigo's ear._

_"The choice is yours."_

_As if in slow motion, Ichigo watched Ulquiorra head for Grimmjow. Without a second thought Ichigo pulled on his hollow mask and appeared between the fourth and sixth espada. Their swords clashed and horrified faces appeared on the onlookers._

_With no emotion Ulquiorra said, "You made your choice."_

_A sword went straight through his right shoulder and a warm wet liquid spilled out from the wound when the sword was removed. Ichigo's mask shattered._

_"Ichigo!" yelled Grimmjow as he caught his lover's falling body and slowly lowered it to the ground. "You idiot!"_

_Before he could sense it, Ulquiorra stood behind the teal haired man and stabbed him through the chest._

_Honey brown eyes and teal eyes widened._

_"I won't kill you. Not yet." muttered the green eyed espada._

_Ichigo stretched out his hand and took a hold of the other's shaking one._

_"Grimm-"_

_Grimmjow was yanked back and thrown through another garganta. The last thing he saw before the portal closed and he lost consciousness was shinigami surrounding Ichigo._

* * *

_Aizen's voice filled the dark room._

_"You will forget about the boy. It wil be as if though he never existed."_

_Grimmjow's screams echoed around the room._

_

* * *

_Nana: Longest chapter! Wheeeeeeee~ So proud. Oh and if you guys haven't relized yet, this whole chapter was flashes of Grimmjow's memories he had of Ichigo that he finally got back.

Grimmjow: Great, now when are you going to tell them?

Nana: Tell them what?

Grimmjow: *glares*

Nana: *sighs* Ok, so I'm sure most fo you noticed that I uploaded THREE chapters today. The reason behind this is cuz I have to get back to writing out the rest of A Mmeory I Can Hold and once thats's done I will type the chapters up.

I still have maybe 2 or 3 chapters left that are finished and just need to be typed up, but the whole point is that updates won't be as frequent. I still have to type up other chpters for my other stories as well. Sorry guys. But I do

appreciate the reviews, the favs, and subscriptions (is that what they're called?)

Grimmjow: See ya around

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	8. Never

A Memory I Can Hold

CH 8

Never

* * *

Teal eyes opened and stared at a white ceiling. Pain pounded against the man's chest as he let what he just saw sink in.

"I remember."

"Dad?"

Grimmjow turned his head to the side and on his bed sat Takeshi. Looking at the boy quickly he noticed he resembled Ichigo a lot. The eyes and the skin tone. The way he acted was more like the orange haired shinigami as well. His hair was probably the only thing the boy inherited from him. But there wasn't a doubt that he was his son.

"How did we get back here?"

"Uncle Stark."

"Oh." Grimmjow noticed that the boy tended to give everyone the title 'aunt' or 'uncle' if the boy deemed them trustworthy. Hopefully Takeshi was right about the lazy espada.

"What happened?" the child asked.

Grimmjow faced the ceiling once again.

"I just remembered someone very important."

"Do you mean-"

"Takeshi. I need to know exactly what is going on in Soul Society. I need to know what they're doing to...Ichigo."

At the sound of his mom's name coming from his father's lips, a flash of hope passed through those honey brown eyes.

"They kept mom in a cell during his pregnancy. When I was born they began the experiments. For years I've seen them beat him, torture him and they sometimes touch mommy in bad ways." Grimmjow clenched his fists a bit as he listened to the boy continue. "Once they took all of mom's clothes off and got on top him. He was screaming so much that I guess uncle Renji heard and was able to stop them. Recently mom's been coming to the cell wrapped in bandages and covered in bruises and blood. I asked aunt Rukia why they didn't help mommy if they said they were his friend's. She told me the most they could do was protect me but that mom was considered a traitor for saving an espada's life and not informing Soul Society that he was part hollow. You're the one he protected, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Mommy must love you so much if he was willing to do that for you. Do you love him daddy?" Grimmjow's eyes widened as he looked at his son. The boy was looking at his hands as he spoke. It took a while for the espada to regain to ability to speak, and when he did it came out so low that the boy barely heard the answer.

"I love him so much that it hurts to know all this time I wasn't there for him."

Takeshi didn't reply, instead he opted to crawl closer to his father and then answered.

"You really didn't remember did you?"

"No."

"How?"

Understanding the question Grimmjow answered, "Aizen."

Takeshi didn't press the issue further.

"You know, it makes it easier to forgive you for not being there, knowing you really forgot about us because someone made you, not because you wanted."

Grimmjow forced himself to look directly at honey brown eyes. It pained him to just hear the sorrow, pain, anger, and relief laced in his son's voice, but it worried him even more when he saw the boy smiling at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Mommy said you could tell exactly what you're thinking by just looking in your eyes. And they tell me the truth. You're not lying." And suddenly the boy began crying. "It would have been worse to know you really did abandon us. I want to have my daddy. I want to help mommy."

In a flash Grimmjow had scooped up his son and cradled him in his arms. The boy clung onto his father's jacket and cried. "Please help. I didn't mean to be a bother to you. Please don't abandon us. We miss you. We-"

"Stop crying. You're making me feel like a complete moron since I don't know what to do to make you stop." The man let out a huge sigh and continued while running his hand through the slightly darker teal hair of his son. "It's gonna take a lot for me to be able to make up for all these years. I can't really put all the blame on Aizen, since I'm the one responsible for putting Ichigo in this mess and dragging you into it as well. I'm sorry for not being there, for putting you through all this and making you worry, but you don't have to deal with any of that anymore cuz from now on I'm taking responsibility. Though you're gonna have to cut me some slack. I'm not really parent material so you're gonna have to help me along the way. Understand?"

Takeshi meekly nodded. "I think you make a really good father. Dad, I hate them. I really hate them."

Confused Grimmjow asked, "Who?"

"The head captain and Aizen. If it wasn't for them, we'd be a family a long time ago. All of this could have been avoided."

The teal haired man stood up, taking the kid with him.

"Everything is going to change now. When we enter Soul Society you are going to lead me to where they have him. We have to be quick if we don't want to get caught." He smirked at his son. "We have to get mommy back."

Takeshi wrapped his arms tightly around his father's neck.

"I'm so glad you do remember."

"Yeah...you don't really think I'm a heartless bastard do you?"

The boy smiled as his daddy held him in his arms.

"Never."

* * *

Nana: It's been forever since I've updated A Memory I Can Hold. Sorry for the lateness and shortness of the chapter. At Least we're getting somewhere.

Grimmjow: *plays with Takeshi*

Nana: Awww how cute!

Takeshi: What is?

Nana: Your dad is taking responsibility for you and playing with you. Grimmjow looks adorable with children.

Grimmjow: *growls* I'm not adorable. My son is.

Nana: *smiles* Right. Right. Can I hold him?

Grimmjow: *holds Takeshi tighter*

Takeshi: Come on Dad. She's not gonna kill me.

Grimmjow: Maybe, but she's probably a bad influence.

Nana: I resent that. D

Takeshi: *holds his arms out* Nana!

Nana: *takes Takeshi into her arms* You are just the cutest little boy in the world. You're going to be so handsome when you grow up. And if you're lucky you'll be able to have babies too! You're husband will be strong and handsome too. Making sure to keep you happy and be able to put up with your dad and-

Grimmjow: Excuse me. If my son turns out to be gay, he will be on top.

Nana: *laughs* Keep telling yourself that hun.

Takeshi: *confused*

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	9. In and Out

A Memory I Can Hold

Ch 9

In and Out

* * *

They were walking the sands of Hueco Mundo when suddenly Grimmjow stopped and turned to look at Takeshi.

"What?"

"I just can't get used to the fact that you're my son, that I'm a father. I've missed the first seven years of your life. That should get me the father of the year award."

Takeshi took his father's hand.

"It's not like you meant to."

"Really, I suck. I promised Ichigo I'd be there for him and I ended up forgetting him. I make a perfect boyfriend too."

"He still loves you. Besides you didn't forget. You had your memory swiped." The boy gave a small smile.

"Yeah, well I hope so." He replied a bit doubtful.

He opened a garganta and lifted Takeshi into his arms and stepped through.

* * *

A figure sat in a corner staring at the opposite wall. Long orange hair fell into his face, a white yukata like robe dressed his frame and slipped off his right shoulder. A red collar clung into his neck and was being used to suppress his shinigami and hollow powers. Dull honey brown eyes closed and the figure sighed.

"Takeshi. Grimmjow." he whispered.

The sound of footsteps echoed off in the hall causing the figure to knock out from his trance. The footsteps stopped and the door to the cell opened with a slam. Honey brown eyes widened as men stepped into the room and surrounded him.

* * *

Grimmjow ran down the empty hallway with Takeshi at the lead.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes. We're in the underground holding cell area. Make a right."

The teal haired man grabbed his son's sleeve and pulled him back as he skidded to a halt.

"Why did we-"

"Shh." He pointed to a cell where the door was open and a few figures loomed over something.

"S-Stop. Please."

Teal eyes widened as the figures moved allowing him to see a body lying on the floor.

"That's-" Takeshi didn't finished as he tried to rip himself out of his father's grasp but Grimmjow held him close, frozen in shock.

"Come on bitch. Where's that bastard freak of a child?"

A kick was dealt to the person's stomach.

"We can't believe you're not dead yet."

"Stupid slut. Helping the enemy. You just couldn't keep your legs shut."

"Tell me. Did that espada give you a good fuck? Must have since you ended up with a kid. Kept going back for more."

The figure was dragged up to his knees by his long orange hair. A punch to his face had him coughing up blood. One of the men moved behind the prisoner and the other stood in front.

"Let's see for ourselves how good of a fuck you really are?"

The man behind grabbed the prisoner's thighs while the other ripped the robe down. Honey brown eyes widened and the man began to struggle.

"N-No! Let me go!"

One of the men pulled hard on the orange hair.

"Shut up bitch."

Suddenly the man at the door fell to the floor covered in his own blood. A strong overbearing reiatsu filled the cell, making the men drop the prisoner and fall to their knees.

"You know, I really hate people who do despicable things, and taking advantage of a helpless person falls into that category." Grimmjow had unfroze himself from his state of shock with he help of Takeshi and entered the cell immediately killing one of the shinigamis. "But the worst thing anyone can do is hurt my berry, and the punishment is death."

The sword slashed through their necks, killing them instantly. The bodies fell to the ground.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow looked down at the man with saddened eyes, taking the battered state of the man. "You look different." The teal haired man cursed himself as those words left his lips. A small almost unnoticeable smile flashed through the orange haired man's face.

"Grimmjow. Y-You're here." Ichigo stared up at the man with surprised eyes, the fear he had been feeling was gone with the presence of the man before him. The espada's reiatsu hadn't affected him at all.

Before more could be said or done Takeshi rushed into the room ignoring the dead bodies and hugged his mother.

"Mommy!"

A soft loving look replaced itself on Ichigo's face as he held his son.

"Takeshi. You're safe. Thank goodness."

Grimmjow stepped forward and kneeled in front of the mother of his child as Takeshi moved aside. He lifted the robe back onto the orange haired man's shoulder and pulled the man closer to him.

"They didn't...hurt you...that bad, right?" He wiped the blood of the man's face and caressed a slightly bruised cheek.

Ichigo starred at the espada until finally a smile found itself on his face.

"No. You came just in time."

Grimmjow almost let out a sigh of relief but instead opted to lift Ichigo up into his arms and get the hell out of that cell.

"Come on. We need to get out of here before those stupid shinigami get here."

Grimmjow cradled the orange haired man's body close to his chest. He could feel the man shaking in his grasp. He could see the knuckle white grip Ichigo had on his white jacket. The orange hair fell down the shinigami's back and over the espada's arm. It tickled Grimmjow's cheek as Ichigo buried his face between the man's shoulder and neck. The sound of pounding feet reached the espada's ears.

"Shit."

In a matter of seconds a redheaded shinigami with tribal tattoos covering his body stood in front of him. Takeshi stood beside his dad and clutched his dad's pant leg.

"Uncle Renji."

* * *

Nana: Ohhhhhh so short and cliffy.

Grimmjow: No shit Sherlock.

Nana: *throws point knife*

Grimmjow: Gah! What the hell was that for? *takes knife out of leg*

Nana: You're lucky my aim was way off. I was aiming for between your legs.

Grimmjow: *pales* But I need that.

Nana: Then don't sass me!

Ichigo: *peeks into room* What did you do this time Grimm?

Grimmjow: I don't know.

Ichigo: *sighes* I think it's for your best if you just stay quiet when she's editing and uploading a new chapter. It's her serious time and you're not helping her calm down, only pissed.

Takeshi: *peeks past Ichigo's legs* Daddy, you should listen to mommy.

Grimmjow: *watches Nana continue editing* *creeps slowly next to her and lays down* But this is no fun.

Nana: *pets Grimmjow's head*

Grimmjow: *purrs*

Ichigo: Would you look at that? *surprised*

Takeshi: Is Dad a cat? *confused*

Ichigo: It...would appear so. *evil grin**mumbles* I have found your weakness you bastard.

Takeshi: What was that Mom?

Ichigo: Nothing.

*Grimmjow continues purring as Nana scratches his ear. A blue tail swishes back and forth*

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	10. Gone

A Memory I Can Hold

Ch 10

Gone

* * *

The redhead stared in shock.

"G-Grimmjow. Takeshi. Ichigo."

The orange haired man turned to look at Renji. The defeated, tired, and broken look that the honey brown eyed man had nearly shattered the shinigami's heart.

Grimmjow held Ichigo with one hand and with the other grabbed Pantera's hilt.

"If you don't let us pass I will force you to move. Friend or not."

Renji had a few seconds to decide. Would he help his friend escape from Soul Society or stop him from escaping and force his friend back to imprisonment where he was made to suffer for years? He made his choice.

"Hang onto him and follow me. I know of a short cut."

Grimmjow was hesitant to follow but Takeshi ran after the redhead.

"Come on. We can trust him."

"He's right. We can." With those whispered words from Ichigo the espada took off.

* * *

They were running down Soul Society's alley's, dodging the different squad's men.

"We need to loose those annoying shinigami!" yelled the espada.

"We're almost there!"

"Renji! Carry Takeshi. He can't keep up."

The redhead skidded to a stop and lifted the tired boy up before proceeding to run again. They made a right and ended up at a dead end.

"Shit!" Renji cursed.

"Now what?"

Pounding feet and yelling could be heard right behind them.

"Renji you assh-"

Grimmjow was cut off as ice suddenly appeared around them and a wall crumbled away.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

"To...shi...ro." Ichigo weakly called out in surprise.

A small smile appeared on the white haired captain's face.

"You never learn Ichigo. It's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

The orange haired man let out a small laugh and his face softened.

"Guess I'm just stubborn."

The captain stepped right in front of them. The glare Toshiro gave the espada was chilling. You would think the difference in height made Grimmjow look more intimidating, but not in this case.

"Grimmjow."

"Yeah shorty."

A vein appeared on Toshiro's forehead. Ichigo weakly slapped the man's head.

"Don't be a jerk."

"Sorry."

The captain strode past them.

"Hurry up Renji. Don't let them get caught."

"Yes sir!"

The three disappeared past the crumbled wall. A blast went off next to the captain and a hole appeared on the wall.

"Took you long enough Matsumoto."

"Sorry." A tall strawberry blonde, busty woman stepped out from the hole."Did you find them Captain?"

"Yeah."

Her cornflower blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

"You know the plan."

"Yes Captain."

A group of shinigami crowded in front of the cpatain and his lieutenat.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Have you seen the escaped prisoner and espada?"

Toshiro had a scowl on his face and Rangiku looked serious for a change. The captain's loud voiced boomed.

"We managed to block them from taking this route." He pointed to the crumbled wall with shards of ice sticking out of it. "But they managed to evade us and went that way." He then pointed to the hole in the wall. "Hurry and catch them."

The shinigami saluted the captain and hurriedly left. When it was just Toshiro and Rangiku left, the woman turned to look at the shorter boy.

"Now what?"

"...Now we just hope luck is on their side."

* * *

"Why don't you just open a garganta here?"

"It was hard enough making one to get here and something is making it even harder to get out."

Grimmjow looked down at the man in his arms. Ichigo looked paler than from when he had found him. His orange hair stuck onto his sweaty forehead . His breathing was coming out in short painful breaths. The once white robe seemed to have been stained with crimson blood from a few wounds that must have reopened.

"Renji!"

"What?"

"We need out now! Ichigo isn't doing well."

"I'm fine." the orange haired man panted out.

"The hell you are."

"Is mommy ok?"

"He's fine." Renji lied and shifted the boy in his arms.

"We're almost-"

The redhead stopped suddenly. His body stiff. Grimmjow almost ran into the other man's back.

"Why did you stop?"

Bright teal eyes looked to where brown eyes were staring.

A petite shinigami woman with shoulder length black hair stood next to a taller long black haired man who wore a captain's haori.

"Rukia! Captain Kuchiki!"

The captain strode forward and stood in front of his lieutenant.

"Took you long enough to get here."

"We've been following your rietsu Renji. Brother knows yours well, so it wasn't hard for him." Rukia supplied. She stood in front of Grimmjow and wiped the sweaty orange hair from Ichigo's face. Blurred honey brown eyes looked at the girl.

"Hey Rukia."

She smiled.

"Ichigo. We'll look for you once everything dies down here. Stay well hidden."

The orange haired man gave a weak smile.

"I got Grimmjow with me. I'll be fine. He came for me and his son after all."

Dark violet and bright teal eyes widened. Rukia's face softened.

"Yeah." She looked up at the espada.

"He'll make sure you'll be okay."

"Damn right shinigami." Grimmjow held Ichigo tighter.

Rukia pulled the espada down to her height level and whispered into his ear.

"When we see each other again you'll need a good reason for taking this long to come get them. For abandoning them."

"I didn't-"

"Grimmjow. You have to go."

He grudgingly followed the redhead.

Captain Kuchiki somehow maneuvered them out of Seireitei and into the rural district.

"I suggest you get them an yourself out of here now before those looking for you wise up."

Grimmjow opened a garganta and had one foot in it before Ichigo's voice stopped him.

"Byakuya, why-"

"Don't speak Kurosaki. We don't want you loosing consciousness on us. You'll worry your son more." If it was possible, the captain's face softened when he looked at the orange haired man. " Forgive us. We couldn't do anything to help you during your imprisonment."

"Us and some of the captains and lieutenants tried to convince the head captain to let you go, but he wouldn't budge." Rukia explained.

"I know."

"Now that we had the chance to help you in your escape, captains, lieutenants, and subordinates helped us keep away the ones who are against letting you go. You were never our enemy." Byakuya finished.

"Ichigo. You've helped so many of us. There's no way we could turn our back on you."

Ichigo gave another weak smile. "You guys did enough by taking care of Takeshi."

"Alright, enough talk. I will not let this rescue go to waste. Come on brat."

"Dad!" the teal haired boy whined. Takeshi ran up to Byakuya and wrapped his arms around the mans legs in a hug. "Thanks for the lessons uncle Byakuya. I enjoyed our walks."

Ichigo laughed a bit as a blush appeared on the nobles face.

"Anytime."

The boy then ran towards Renji who caught the seven year old as he jumped into his arms.

"I'll practice all those sword techniques so when we see each other again I'll show you how much better I've gotten uncle Renji."

"Yeah you better practice twerp."

Rukia got on her knees so when Takeshi went up to her he threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for everything aunt Rukia. Your words were always comforting and the sweets were always delicious."

"We'll visit soon. Behave alright."

The boy jumped through the garganta right next to his father.

"Bye!"

The portal closed up as two of the three shinigamis waved goodbye.

"Wait a minute. I wasn't informed of the whole plan to help Ichigo escape. What if I had decided not to help them?"

Byakuya placed his hand on his subordinate's shoulder. "You wouldn't have. I know you too well."

Renji sighed and leaned into his captain. "You're right."

* * *

Nana: I'm back with a new chapter after months. I'm alive my beloved readers.

Grimmjow: *mumbles* I doubt they would believe you were held hostage by essays.

Ichigo: *brushes Takeshi's hair* Grimmjow, don't start. You know she's been sick and busy. Leave her alone.

Nana: Thanks Ichi. *smiles*

Ichigo: *smiles* No problem.

Takeshi: *run over to Nana* Don't listen to Dad. He's always in a foul mood.

Grimmjow: *eye twitches* What did you say brat?

Takeshi: *squeals as he's lifted into the air by his father* AHAHAHAAHAHA stop tickling me!

Ichigo: *smiles at the sight* Grimm stop torturing your son.

Grimmjow: Not until he takes it back. *continues tickling*

Takeshi: But-haha- I just said-hehe-waht mommy said-hahaha

Grimmjow: *stills*

Ichigo: *stiffens and slowly gets up*

Grimmjow: Don't. Even. Think. About. It.

Ichigo: I wanna live, so no thanks. *dashes out the room*

Grimmjow: *tosses Takeshi to Nana*

Nana: *sets the child next to her and hands him a piece of cake* Let's watch the show, yeah?

Takeshi: Okay.

*they head out the room where the sounds of "Grimm! Stop! No! Not there"*

Nana: *stops* On second thought, maybe we should stay here. For your sake at least.

Takeshi: *pouts* Awwwww

Grimmjow Ichigo: *continue tickling each other on the floor*

{Nana}

Peace&Love


	11. Something's Amiss

A Memory I Can Hold

Ch 11

Something Amiss

* * *

The night was cloudy, not a single star in the sky. Even the moon hid behind the dark clouds. A black portal opened up in the middle of an empty street. A tall figure stepped out holding a limp body followed by a smaller figure.

"You finally made it."

Honey brown and bright teal eyes looked towards the sound of the voice.

"Urahara."

The older man with shaggy blonde hair that hid underneath a green and white striped hat stood in front of the trio. he face looked serious for once. His light green eyes fell on the still form of Ichigo. The only sign that the man was still alive was the slow rise and fall of the the man's chest.

"Uncle Kisuke!" the little dark teal haired boy rushed forward and grabbed at the man's green clothing. "Mommy isn't doing well. Can you help him?"

Urahara smiled gently at the boy. "My dear Takeshi, of course I can." The man walked forward, the green fabric fluttering slightly, and stood before Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"He's running a fever and I wouldn't be surprised if some wounds are infected as well. We need to get you three to my shop before Soul Society traces you here." Urahara grabbed Takeshi's hand and with the other pulled out a cane.

The whole time Grimmjow had kept his guard up, not once trusting the blonde man.

"Let go of my son." growled the espada.

"Daddy?" the honey brown eyes stared up confused at his father.

"I don't trust you one bit Urahara. How do I know you won't go turning us in?"

The calm expression the ex-captain had turned furious. It was all easily read in his eyes. Urahara leaned on his cane and slowly let Takeshi's hand go.

"It's interesting you call him your son when a few days ago you didn't know who he was."

Grimmjow's teal eyes widened but narrowed just as quickly. Anger and surprise stiffened his form and his fingers dug into the soft flesh of the orange haired man in his arms, earning a whimper from the limp body. He retracted his fingers and massaged where he hurt his berry.

"Sorry Ichi."

"But dad." the boy stood between the two standing men. "Uncle Kisuke can be trusted. He helped me get to Hueco Mundo."

"It's alright Takeshi." Urahara looked straight at Grimmjow as he continued, "I just need to make sure your father understands that when he and your mother began their relationship I was there for help, not to mention when they found out your mother was pregnant. I could have easily told Soul Society about them and easily could have won my seat as captain back and yet I didn't. If your father prefers not taking my help and risking you and your mother's life, then there is nothing I can do. Though that means I will need to forcefully take you two from him then. He may want to risk it, but I don't."

In seconds a dark skinned, golden eyed and deep purple haired woman stood besides the blonde. The tension in the air was almost suffocating. Takeshi looked back and forth betweens the adults. Urahara and Yoruichi looked ready for a fight and Grimmjow looked like he was unsure if he should fight or run. The boy made his decision and stood before his dad and looked at the other two pleadingly.

"Uncle Kisuke. Aunt Yoruichi. Please don't fight. I don't wanna see anymore blood shed." Honey brown eyes were close to tears.

Urahara stared wide eyed at the boy while Yoruichi looked away. Both were startled by the boys actions. Yet the one most surprised was Grimmjow.

"Hurry up and get us to the shop. I don't want to see my kid cry." The teal haired man looked at the tired face of Ichigo and then at the teary eyed face of his son. His body relaxed and then he sighed. God, he was going soft.

"Very well." the amusement in the blonde's voice went unnoticed except by his purple haired friend. With a slam of his cane on the ground, in a matter of seconds they were all in front of the shop. "Grimmjow, follow Yoruichi down to the basement. She'll get started on helping Ichigo."

Without another word the two were gone.

"Takeshi, you can follow them. I'll be there shortly."

Urahara was the last left. He looked up into the dark night sky and promptly closed the shop's door shut.

* * *

"I want them found at once!" bellowed a furious captain Yamamoto. The rest of the captains stood silent. "How could one measly espada escape with Ichigo Kurosaki with the whole Gotei thirteen after them?"

"My experiment is gone. And I was so close to getting my hands on the child too." grumbled Mayuri. A few captains glared at the man.

"Captain," Toshiro stepped forward and with an emotionless face he asked, "Why is the capture of Kurosaki so important? He wasn't of any use during his seven or so years of imprisonment here."

Yamamoto slammed his staff on the floor. "Are you questioning your superiors captain Hitsugaya?"

The young captain looked away with unease. Byakuya stepped forward and stood behind the white haired boy.

"Sir, I believe captain Hitsugaya is just asking what all of us are thinking. Why is Kurosaki that important?" The black haired captain stood firm and tall, unfazed by his superior's glare.

"You see captain Yamamoto, ever since Ichigo has been kept here as a prisoner he hasn't gotten any stronger, maybe even weaker. We thought we wanted him on our side in the fight against Aizen." supplied Ukitake.

"Not once was I able to fight him. He's probably not a challenge anymore." growled Zaraki.

"Silence!" bellowed the edler white haired man. "Ichigo Kurosaki shall continue to be under our power as long as I see fit. He not only kept the fact that he is a vizard from us and he had been fraternizing with the enemy. The worst crime of all is giving birth to that abomination who's blood holds that of an espada's. Even for his treacherous acts he was kept alive, that should be mercy enough."

Unohana snapped at the last comment. "Kept alive?" her voice rose and her anger showed on her usually calm face. "That poor boy has been near death countless times because of those experiments and has been forcefully healed so he can go through the same harsh and cruel treatment over and over. It is-"

"You do not have the right to speak!"

The captains didn't know where to look, at the angry head captain's red furious face or the fourth division captain who didn't looked pleased either.

"Captain Yamamoto, you know very well I am against hurting the innocent-"

"Innocent!" For an old man he sure could yell. "He is a traitor!"

"Sir-"

"Enough! I will not be questioned further! Ichigo Kurosaki is needed alive to carry out my plan against Aizen. I want him back immediately and handed over to captain Mayuri for further instructions. The child as well, it is a dangerous weapon in our hands as long as we have the mother. Dismissed!" With a bang of his cane the captains left the meeting room.

* * *

Toshiro sighed and crossed his arms as he stood outside the meeting hall. He looked up towards the sky as his lieutenant approached him.

"Captain, what seems to be the verdict?" the busty woman asked.

Without looking away from the sky, Toshiro answered, "It seems we angered him enough for some vital information to slip."

"Oh?" Rangiku looked confused.

"It seems that the head captain was planning to use Ichigo and Takeshi against Aizen. How, we are not sure."

Rangiku looked startled as she looked at captain Kuchiki standing standing next to her captain. It had been the black haired man that had spoke. Toshiro turned his head to look at Byakuya through the corner of his eye.

"We know he planned to use Ichigo's hollow powers and that incident that happened not to long ago messed with the hollow inside of him and what ever other damage but we also know that Ichigo nor his hollow would cooperate so-"

"That only leaves old man Yamamoto to find a way to force him." Renji appeared next to his captain.

"Exactly." finished Toshiro.

"So he only kept Takeshi alive to use him as the reason for Ichigo to cooperate?

"Sickening." Byakuya confirmed Matsumoto's question.

"Then why the beatings, torture, experiments?" Renji thought out loud.

"Easy."

Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. Rukia calmly walked up to the four. Her eyes bore into all of them.

"It was to strike fear. If Ichigo knew ho it felt to go through it then Yamamoto would have an advantage when the time came to get him to fight Aizen. The simple threat of putting Takeshi through the same treatment would be more than enough motivation for Ichigo."

"But we're missing something." Toshiro stated.

Ruki nodded in agreement.

"We best hope Aizen doesn't get a hold of those three first."

Nothing more was said as each one headed off to their own direction.

* * *

Nana: Sorry if it's short but I rather upload something now than keep writing.

Grimmjow: We need action.

Nana: No action. If you want some then go get Ichigo and lock yourselves in the bedroom.

Ichigo: *turns around and glares* Will you please stop encouraging him. I'm tired of taking things up my ass. There is only so much I can handle!

Nana: You can switch it up.

Ichigo:...

Grimmjow:...

Nana:...I think I broke them.

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	12. Just Fine

A Memory I Can Hold

CH 12

Just Fine

* * *

Grimmjow looked pale as he held up Ichigo in a sitting position and watched Yoruichi clean the nasty infected welts that marred the orange haired man's back.

"These look horrible." mumbled the espada.

"They are. The infection is what is causing the fever." Yoruichi replied.

The front wasn't as bad but not good either, Open cuts and gashes decorated the man's torso and chest. New and old scars were everywhere. When everything was properly cleaned, the tan woman began dressing Ichigo in bandages.

"Lay him down in your lap Grimmjow." she ordered. The espada did as he was told.

Urahara entered the room and without a word kneeled down next to Ichigo and began tending to the orange haired man's bruised arms.

"Mmm, seems he has a fractured wrist." murmured Kisuke as Ichigo let out a hiss.

"Where is-"

"I left Takeshi in the spare room where you three will be staying. He's fine Grimmjow."

The teal haired man scowled and glared at a wall and mumbled, "Well excuse me for worrying."

Urahara hid a smile as he kept his face down but Yoruichi straight out laughed. Grimmjow turned his glare to the woman and his eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing?" The espada stared at Ichigo's bare body. Only a thin sheet covered the orange haired man's pelvic area and Yoruichi had one of the injured man's legs up in the air in her hands. The dark skinned woman looked at Grimmjow with a raised eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm bandaging his legs. He's got a sprained ankle and cracked knee."

"Well did you have to undress him completely?"

"The most important part is covered."

"With you raising his legs like that you can see everything!" By now Grimmjow was all flustered, with a pink tint that dusted his cheeks.

Yoruichi let out a laugh as she put Ichigo's bandaged legs back down and pulled the sheet down over his legs.

"It's not like I don't know what the male body looks like and I've already seen Ichi here in all his naked glory." The purple haired woman smirked as she stood up and stretched. "But don't worry, I'm not interested in him. He's cute and all but he's taken." She winked and patted the espada's hair as she passed by him. "Ichigo should be fine now. Time and rest should heal him right up."

"Come Grimmjow." Urahara motioned for the espada to pick up the orange haired man and follow. He led them to a black room and down some stairs towards the shop's underground quarters. The walk was silent until they reached a small house in the middle of underground area's empty land.

"What the-"

"I thought building the place would be good when I needed to hide something or in this case, some people." Urahara explained as he opened the front door. "Anything within and beneath my shop is undetectable by Soul Society so you three should be safe." The man smiled and yet even though Grimmjow was sort of creeped out, he felt that the blonde really wanted and was going to help them.

As soon as they stepped through the door, Takeshi was in front of them and hugging the espada's leg.

"Daddy! Is mommy alright?"

Grimmjow smiled at his son and went on his knees. He lowered Ichigo's body enough so the boy could see his mother clearly. He took Takeshi's hand and placed it on Ichigo's warm forehead.

"Mommy is still burning up."

"He still has a fever but it's gone down a bit. So he's getting better."

Relief washed over Takeshi as he listened to his father speak.

"So mommy is going to be okay?"

"Yeah. He's going to be just fine." At the same time Grimmjow tried to make himself believe those words as well.

Urahara watched the family interact and smiled. "Well I'll be going then. I need to make preparations and such. Yoruichi and I will be popping in every few hours to see how Ichigo is doing. I'm sure Takeshi can show you towards the room." And with that he left.

Sure enough Takeshi led Grimmjow to the bedroom where the man took no time in making sure the orange haired man was comfortable and laying down on the soft mattress. The rest of the night went by in comfortable silence. As it got later, Takeshi snuggled up next to his mother and swiftly fell asleep with a content smile on his face. Grimmjow on the other hand stood up all night just looking over his family.

Urahara made two visits during the night and deemed each time that Ichigo was doing fine. With a bit of persuading, or threatening in Urahara's case, the man had Grimmjow relax and get some rest as well. With what was coming, they would all need it.

* * *

Nana: At least this is an update. Sorry it's short though. Gonna go work on the other stories chapters after this.

Grimmjow: Don't forget to mention everything else you were planning to tell your readers.

Nana: Ah yeah. So if you happen to leave a review or pm and I don't answer it. Resend it again or mention something. I don't mean to ignore. I'm just so out of it most of the time and most of the time I also can't remember what I've answered or done. So sorry guys.

Ichigo: She rally appreciates each and every one of her readers.

Nana: I do. When I get a review I get so happy that it makes me want to go work on my stories right away so I can type them up!

Grimmjow: And we get kicked around when she can't think of things.

Nana: *kicks Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: Owwww

Ichigo: *sighes* Please just shut up Grimm before you dig your own grave.

Grimmjow: *glares*

Nana: Anyway, also. I want to ask my readers what type of stories they would like to see from me? Pairings? and I was thinking of having a contest and the winner gets a oneshot of their choice but like what kind of contest should I have? Any requests?

Ichigo: Now Nana, breathe.

Nana: *takes huge gulp of air* Ahhhhh better.

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	13. Trust

A Memory I Can Hold

CH 13

Trust

* * *

Light filtered into the room of the underground house and tickled the orange haired man's senses. Honey brown eyes sleepily blinked open and saw a head full of unruly dark teal hair. Ichigo smiled and brought his son closer to his body.

"You're awake already?"

Ichigo turned his head and stared at a face he thought he would never see again. The sixth espada brushed his hand through the orange hair and the shinigami's face turned peaceful, making those eyes close at the touch. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with pained eyes just as the younger man's eyes opened again.

"Grimmjow." His mind was torturing him again, playing games with him as an illusion of the man he loved sat before him. Ichigo placed his hands on the solid bone mask and ghosted his fingers across the teal haired man's facial features. His honey brown eyes swam with confusion. All the dreams he had of the man he loved, never once was he able to touch the other. His hands would always go through the illusion.

"This can't be real. You're not really here."

"It is. I'm right here."

"Then this isn't a dream?"

"No."

Ichigo chocked back a sob and his eyes brimmed with tears. Swiftly and carefully Grimmjow sat the shinigami up and wrapped his arms around the man while making sure Takeshi didn't wake.

"It's all right Ichi. I'm here. You're safe." He felt the man's forehead, still warm but not as hot as it was a few hours ago. He brushed his fingers through the long orange hair. Hands fisted themselves tightly into the white jacket.

"I can't believe it. I thought you were dead all these years. They told me you were gone." He couldn't hold back the tears anymore so Ichigo cried. "Then they told me they spotted you. I found out you were alive. I-I had to send Takeshi away to you or they would begin to hurt him in Soul Society. It's selfish of me to think this way. There wasn't a reason for you to risk your life for me but why didn't you come for your son? If you didn't care about me anymore, at least-"

Ichigo was cut off as Grimmjow brought the man into a passion filled kiss. The man tenderly caressed the younger man's cheek and wiped away the stray tears with his thumb. When they pulled apart Ichigo was forced to look into narrowed teal eyes.

"Don't you ever think or say I don't care about you. Ever. You got it?" Grimmjow almost growled.

The shinigami weakly nodded.

Grimmjow sighed and looked away, his eyes landing on the orange haired man's bandaged torso. He gently placed a hand on the other's stomach. The stomach that carried his son for nine months.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow looked straight into honey brown eyes. They were slightly lighter than their son's and they were the most beautiful eyes ever in the espada's opinion. "If I tell you why I never came for you, for both of you, you would never believe me. As I saw what those shinigami were going to do to you back in that cell, you have no idea how much I enjoyed killing them. And when I saw you covered in all those wounds I wanted to go back and slaughter everyone who ever hurt you. God Ichigo, I can't forgive myself for letting any of this happen and I don't expect you to either, but please, just let me protect you now. Let me be a part of my son's life. Let me protect you both."

Frail shaky arms wrapped themselves around Grimmjow's neck, surprising him in the process. The teal haired man buried his face into the other man's chest and wrapped his arms around the feminine waist.

"Grimmjow, please tell me why then." the words came out tired as the fever was already taking up all the energy Ichigo had left in his state. The orange haired man's body was already shaking slightly all over.

"Ichigo, you should get some rest." mumbled Grimmjow as he laid the sick man back down on the bed. A weak grip on the espada's wrist kept him in place.

The orange haired man's fevered half lidded eyes and flushed face along with the ragged breathing caused a stabbing pain in the espada's chest.

"Please."

Grimmjow buried his face into the shorter man's neck.

"I was forced to forget."

"W-What?" the uneven breathing vibrated against Grimmjow's ear.

"The day I got dragged back to Las Noches and you became a prisoner of Soul Society, Aizen used the Hogyoku to erase all of my memories of you. I forgot all about you since the first time we met."

The silence was broken by a shaky laugh that rumbled out of Ichigo's throat making Grimmjow pull back and stare at the shorter man's small smile.

"It figures that bastard would do something like that. Hmm, but I wonder why?" Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Wait a second. Y-You're not mad? Surprised? What was with that reaction?" Grimmjow asked worriedly.

"Grimm." Ichigo breathed out. He held out his hand that slightly shook and the espada quickly took a hold of it, entwining their fingers. "Don't be an idiot. Have you ever given me a reason not to trust you?" the last words trailed off as Ichigo fell back asleep.

Grimmjow smiled. "And I'm not going to start now." he whispered.

"You know you should have come and got me when he first woke up."

Startled, Grimmjow turned his head towards the door where Urahara was casually standing.

"But then again, it was better you told him the truth rather than hearing it from me. It should put him at ease for now."

Urahara gave the orange haired man a quick look over before he began walking away.

"Yo, striped hat."

"Yes." A fan covered most of the man's face.

"Do you think he really believes me?" the espada's face was a mix between worry and fear.

Urahara sighed. "Ichigo is the type of person who would do anything for those he loves or cares for. He loves you Grimmjow, there's no way I'm wrong. So believe me, if he didn't feel like that for you he wouldn't bother to lie. Even though he said those things at first and he might have felt like that during his imprisonment, you have to understand he is emotionally fragile. Deep down inside he still had hope in you. His heart wouldn't let him give up and that's one of the reason's he's still alive." The man left with that said, leaving the small family alone.

Grimmjow brushed his hand through the hair's of his two most important people. Deciding that rest was needed, he let himself lay down on the bed next to Ichigo and wrapped his arm around the other two and fell asleep with what his berry and Urahara said running through his mind.

* * *

Nana: Weeeeeeeeee! *spins in her chair*

Grimmjow: *back away* I think she's lost it. Ichi, grab Takeshi and run.

Ichigo: *worried* Maybe you're right. *grabs Takeshi's arm*

Takeshi: What's wrong? *looks between his parents and Nana*

Nana: I locked the front door with this pretty lock and I got the only key to open it! It's a keyblade! *falls to the floor off the chair* Where's my PSP? Oh just give me my DS instead!

Takeshi: *lightbulb* Oh! She must have passed something on her game system.

Ichigo: Keybalde?...Oh! She must have been playing Kingdom Hearts

Grimmjow: Is it safe to let her handle machinery?

Takeshi: Dad! She's just happy. *walks up to Nana* What did you beat?

Nana: *grabs Takeshi and sits him in her lap* Oh my sweet child. I passed one of the Birth By Sleep characters stories! I'm so happy since I haven't been able to play BBS in months because of school. Now that I had time I was able to complete part of it. Just have to finish Ven's and Terra's final boss and bam! Done! -sigh- but then i have to replay in Proud mode to get that special secret ending.

Takeshi: *pats Nana's head* Good job. You deserve to be able to spend time on what you want. Wish you could play your games more. You look happy when you do.

Nana: I swear if someone just left me alone for three days without anything else bothering me I could pass any game. Preferably Kingdom Hearts games. I hate school. *cries* it doesn't let me play!

Ichigo: *watches Takeshi and Nana interact* If I told you I was proud to be Takeshi's parent what would you say? *amazed*

Grimmjow: I'd say...Ditto.

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	14. A Strand of Orange

A Memory I Can Hold

CH 14

A Strand of Orange

* * *

"Mommy, are you alright?"

Ichigo smiled at his son as he pushed himself away from the wall. He had finally been given the okay to walk a week ago after a month with bed rest, but was ordered to have someone by his side since he was still weak and unsteady. But Ichigo, being a stubborn person disregarded his orders. Currently Ichigo found himself trying to steady himself against the bedroom's wall as his legs shook.

"Umm Takeshi, can you call your father?"

"No need." Grimmjow appeared at the bedroom's door and took a hold of the orange haired man before his legs gave out. "Why don't you ever listen? You're gonna end up hurting yourself more."

Ichigo pouted and pushed a stray strand of orange hair out of his face and behind his ear.

"Well I didn't know if you were busy and I wanted to go outside."

Grimmjow sighed but carried the shorter man to the small green area out back with Takeshi silently following behind. Ichigo let out a sigh of content as a breeze brushed his body and the grass tickled his skin.

"I rarely got to see or feel anything that wasn't a part of that cell." the shinigami mumbled. It struck a pang of guilt in the espada's chest. Grimmjow watched his son roll around in the grass and snuggled into the earth making his mother laugh. The teal haired man couldn't resist grabbing a long strand of orange hair that fell in the other man's face. In turn Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow.

"You don't like it, do you?"

Grimmjow leaned on the shorter man and continued playing with the orange hair. "Hmm, no, it's not that. It suits you. Long or short hair, either style your still going to be gorgeous. I actually like running my hand through it." the espada nuzzled his face into the crook of Ichigo's neck.

A light blush adorned Ichigo's cheeks. "Suits me? Are you implying I'm girly?"

Grimmjow suppressed a chuckle. "That's not what I meant at all."

"Yeah right. Grimm, you say the most embarrassing things." Ichigo shivered as a light nip to his ear was dealt and a hand placed itself over his bare chest where the white yukata didn't cover.

"Can I kiss you?"

Ichigo looked at the serious face that the other man was giving him. "You're actually asking?"

The espada nodded.

Ichigo sighed. "You don't have to ask Grimmjow. Can't you just treat me like you used to eight years ago instead of a fragile nuisance? I feel like we're strangers with ourselves at times." The man rubbed his arm where bandages covered a deep gash.

"It's not the same. You need to give me time. It's hard for me to act like there's nothing wrong when I-"

"When you look at me."

Grimmjow froze.

"It's not like I haven't noticed that every time you look at me you get this guilty look in your eyes and most of the time you're awkward around me. D-Did I do something wrong?"

Takeshi watched his parents closely before his father asked him to go back inside which he reluctantly did. As soon as the child was out of earshot the espada answered.

"I'm not going to lie. I do feel guilt when I look at you, but that's because each time I see you covered in bandages I blame myself for you being in that condition. I don't know how to react around you because I have no idea what's going on in your head, if there's any doubt, and where the hell did you get the idea that you did something wrong?" By the end of his rant, Grimmjow's voice had taken a 180 turn from soft and worried to confused and ticked off. A fine blue eyebrow twitched.

Ichigo stared at the man with a blank face but to the espada it looked like he said something wrong and the shinigami was ready to burst into tears.

"Look Ichigo I-"

Suddenly that wonderful sound broke out and rang throughout the yard. The sound was rough from years of not being used but at the same time it was music to Grimmjow's ears.

Ichigo's laugh had a soft undertone to it that mixed perfectly with the warmth it radiated. It was the complete opposite of Grimmjow's deep and strong laugh.

"I-Ichigo are you alright?" the sixth espada asked nervously.

"Owowowow." mumbled the orange haired man with a smile. "You really are an idiot Grimm."

"Are you sure-What the hell did you just say?" Grimmjow half glared at the grinning shinigami.

"I'm sorry, but right now for the first time since you took me out of Soul Society you've acted like the jerk I've always known you to be."

"Ummm thanks?"

Ichigo shook his head. "You don't have to feel guilty about anything you know. I've forgiven you, yet there really wasn't anything there to forgive. So can we please try to go back to how we were I..." the words were whispered so low that Grimmjow almost had trouble catching all of it. "I've missed you so much."

Grimmjow sighed and stretched as he stood up. He leaned down and lifted Ichigo causing the shorter man to wrap his arms around the broad shoulders and lean in closer to the firm chest as he was carried with an arm underneath the curve if his knees and another supporting his back.

"G-Grimmjow!"

"Ya know I love you, right Ichi?"

Honey brown eyes widened as they stared into sincere bright teal eyes.

"You say you don'y doubt me so I'm not going to give you a reason to start. I'm going to make everything up to you. I swear." Grimmjow captured the shocked shinigami's lips in a soft kiss. Tears began forming at the corners of honey brown eyes.

"Shit. Did I hurt-" The espada did not get to finish as Ichigo pulled him back in for a kiss. The man sobbed into Grimmjow's chest.

"It's been seven years since I last heard you say you love me. I love you, Grimm."

A tender smile appeared on the espada's face. "I love you, Ichi."

Of course things would never be the same but now was the chance to make up for lost time.

* * *

Currently the small family was laying about in the temporary haven's living room. Four months had gone by since Ichigo's rescue and it was barely beginning to look like a promising recovery.

"Mommy, can I brush your hair?"

Grimmjow opened and eye and stared at his son. His head was resting against Ichigo's lap who was currently running his fingers through the soft teal hair. Ichigo tilted his head to the side.

"Sure, why not?"

Takeshi leaped up off the floor from in front of the TV and ran towards the room. The espada reached up and took a strand of orange hair into his hand an twirled it around his finger.

"I guess even Takeshi notices how you don't take care of it."

Ichigo yanked his hair away from the other's hold and threw it over his shoulder.

"I do take care of it." the shinigami mumbled. His unruly orange hair was splayed around his back reaching just below his waist, hitting at his hip. Tangles could clearly be seen.

The espada scoffed. "Che, yeah right. Clearly I'm mistaken." He ran his hand in the orange locks and smirked when Ichigo yelped as his hand got stuck on one of the tangles.

"Ow! Ok, so maybe I need to work on it but that doesn't mean you have to yank my hair off." he swatted the hand away and rubbed at his head.

"If it's to hard to handle you could always trim it down a bit. A bit longer than shoulder length perhaps." Grimmjow looked away, the floor being more interesting than Ichigo's face.

Ichigo chuckled as he pulled the espada's face to look at him. "I get the feeling you don't want me to cut my hair to how I had it all those years ago." The shingami smirked as Grimmjow tried to hold back a blush.

"I-I-"

"If you would have told me you had a thing for long hair I would have grown it out for you, you know?" He kissed Grimmjow on the nose and smiled as the other tried to deny.

"I don't have a thing for-You just look good with-Either way you look like-Damn! Just don't chop it all off. I like running my hands through your hair." Grimmjow finished with a huff.

"I won't. Besides, Takeshi is used to seeing me with long hair. And as long as you like it, even more reason for me to leave it the way it is."

"You're such a girl Ichi." Grimmjow nipped the shinigami's ear.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the leecherous grin the other gave him and shivered as he felt the warm breath near his ear. "Bite me, Grimmjow."

"Gladly."

The shinigami yelped as the espada nipped his neck.

"Mommy, I found the brush!" Takeshi ran back into the room and leaped onto his father's lap making the man grunt from the impact. "Turn around. Turn around."

"Alright. Man, you're just as demanding as your father." Ichigo smiled at his son as he turned so his back was facing him while ignoring the protest from his boyfriend.

The dark teal haired boy instantly began brushing his mother's hair with practiced ease.

"Should I be worried you know how to do this so well?" Grimmjow asked his son.

"Come on daddy, I've been doing this for mommy since I was 3. It's like a habit."

The teal haired man nodded and watched as Ichigo closed his eyes in enjoyment.

"Wanna try daddy?"

Grimmjow looked at the brush like it was a double headed Aizen ready to attack. "Umm, I don't think I should."

"Just try it."

Grimmjow reluctantly took the brush and as he passed it through the orange hair, it got stuck in a tangle. Ichigo bit his lip as his scalp was mistreated. The teal haired man growled and handed the brush back to his son.

"Told you I shouldn't have even tried." He massaged his berry's scalp where he knew he pulled a bit to hard. "Sorry Ichi."

Said man turned around and gave a small smile. "It takes practice Grimm. Takeshi will show you."

And Takeshi did. It took a few tries before Grimmjow got the hang of it. And that's how Urahara found them, sitting in the living room brushing Ichigo's hair.

"Oh my, what a lovely looking family. This brings joy to my heart just watching the three of you together." the crazed fan waving man said. The "lovely looking family" stared at the green striped hat wearing man as he hid his his face behind his cursed fan.

"Urahara." grumbled Grimmjow as he braided Ichigo's hair and tied it with one of his son's hair-ties that the boy so conveniently wore on his wrist.

"Uncle Kisuke!"

Urahara greeted the young boy and took a seat. "I'm here to see how you're doing Ichigo."

"I'm fine." the orange haired man examined his braided hair with amusement and wonder before he looked at the store keeper. "I've been feeling better every day."

"Well let's see those bandages and then I'll know what to do from there." Urahara strode over and stood before the younger man.

Grimmjow helped Ichigo remove his long sleeved black shirt as to not jostle his wounds in the process. Urahara took off the bandages and examined the still healing wounds, only a few were still bleeding around the arms and abdomen. The rest were either bruises and sore scar marks.

"Well these seem to be healing nicely. Now take off your pants."

Even though they'd gone through this process many times, Ichigo still managed to blush as Grimmjow eagerly but most definitely carefully took the man's sweatpants off and stood in just his boxers in front of Urahara, his boyfriend, and son.

"Hmm, I don't see any blood on the bandages. That's good." The blonde ex-capyain took the bandages off. "And all of the cuts on your legs have closed up. There will be minimal scarring but I don't think wrapping them in bandages is necessary anymore." the man said as he ran his fingers over a pink gash. He pressed on a tender spot near the orange haired man's thigh making Ichigo hiss.

"Though it seems your muscles are still healing. You'll probably be sore and in pain for another month or so. Max three months."

Honey brown eyes glared at the blonde man. "Thanks for poking me on the one spot you know that still hurts like a bitch, Urahara."

"Language Ichigo. There is a child among our presence." the blonde man smiled. If Ichigo could kill with his glare, Urahara would be a decaying corpse by now. The stupid man had the nerve to laugh at him.

The blonde man's face took a serious tone . "They really did a number on your body, Ichigo. Even I'm surprised you're still alive." Urahara said solemnly.

The orange haired man looked at his slowly healing wounds as his voice lost it's bite. "They made sure to bring me back even if I was close to death." Ichigo whispered. "They couldn't afford to kill me but they also couldn't let the chance to experiment and get some answers pass them by. I guess I kinda got lucky since traitor's aren't treated that nicely." He didn't look anyone in the eye and the blonde man knew he wasn't telling them something.

"Urahara, if you don't want me tearing a hole through you then I suggest watching what you say."

Ichigo sighed. "Don't get angry Grimm. He's only trying to help." He played with Takeshi's hair as he sat besides him, running his finger through his son's bangs. It was something he picked up on doing when he was nervous.

"Grimmjow, I'm only stating the facts. And if I'm going to help all of you then I need to know exactly what happened." he looked over to the worried shinigami and picked up on the little gesture that signaled his discomfort. "But that will be for another time." The man got to work bandaging the man's torso and then reached for the arms. He ended up inspecting the man's slightly deformed hand and banged up bracelet.

"You know, I can fix this up if you want." Urahara pulled at the bracelet. He knew for a fact that the reason the young man's hand was the way it was because there was no way for the jewelry to be removed without Grimmjow's reiatsu and Mayuri must have had a field day trying to remove it. The espada had no doubtly already had his guilt trip, argued with Ichigo about it (Ichigo winning of course), and had come to terms with it.

The espada had come to terms with everything that had happened to Ichigo and Takeshi after a series of long and painful conversations with the shinigami. The emotional roller coaster the two had gone through as Ichigo re-told what had happened in Soul Society, and the firsts Grimmjow had missed of Takeshi's life had them get past the first step in the healing process. Urahara had warned the espada that if he hoped for Ichigo to get better then he needed to be ready to face the emotional turmoil and take it on in order for the shingami to move on and heal. No guilt, no anger, just a listening ear and a comfortable hold. It worked. Ichigo would only talk to the blonde man about what happened if the teal haired man was there with him. Grimmjow was the support Ichigo needed. It brought a smile to Urahara as he remembered how the two men had been on unsteady ground at first but now it was different. The progress was incredible.

"Come on Ichi. Let him fix it." Grimmjow took the battered hand and kissed it. "Wouldn't it be nice if we added Takeshi's initial to it?"

Ichigo beamed at the idea. "Really?"

Grimmjow nodded as he slid his finger over the bracelets clasp and it popped right open. He took it off gently and handed it over to the storekeeper. He looked back at his love and noticed the uncertain and worried look he held. "It's alright Ichigo." He nuzzled his face into the hand.

"But-" Grimmjow kissed the man into silence. He didn't care that the shopkeeper and his son were watching.

* * *

_ Takeshi had knocked out in his mother's lap. It wasn't unusual since the boy seemed to be always stuck to the shinigami's hip. They were laying in bed as Ichigo ran his fingers through his son's hair. A quick and effective way to put the boy to sleep that he had found out years ago._

_ "Ichigo." Grimmjow stood at the door and leaned on the frame as he watched his family. The orange haired man lifted his face up and gave a small smile._

_ "What is it?"_

_ The teal haired man said nothing. He made his way to the bed and maneuvered himself behind the younger man. Once he had Ichigo in between his legs and completely against him, he wrapped his arms around the man's waist and leaned against the wall. Takeshi stirred in his mother's lap but didn't wake. Ichigo was surprised by the man's actions. He leaned completely against the other and craned his neck so he could see the defined jaw and smooth features that belonged to the espada. The gigai really brought out all the best that made up Grimmjow from his soft teal hair, to his sexy azure eyes, all the way to the perfected body mad up of strong arms, a firm chest, well endowed and powerful long legs. After Ichigo was done admiring the man he nuzzled his face in the crook of Grimmjows neck._

_ "Really, what's wrong? Is the gigai bothering you?"_

_ Grimmjow shook his head and took a hold of the hand that had been brushing through their son's hair. "The gigai is fine. I'm already used to it." He stroked over the scarred hand. The fingers were slightly crooked and uplifted scarred skin marred the otherwise flawless hand. His fingers trailed higher to where the bracelet he had given the man for their anniversary lay. _

_ Knowing what was going through the man's head, Ichigo took a hold of the man's hand. "I was stripped of everything when Soul Society took me prisoner. The necklace you gave me really seemed to piss of Yamamoto. Not only because it was from you but because I wore it and it held your rank." Grimmjow listened as Ichigo talked. "As he so kindly phrased it 'It is the most disgraceful act he has ever witnessed. Wearing the rank of an espada, giving the enemy the position of ownership.' But you see, I'm not owned by anyone and I made it clear to him. You never treated me as a possession." Ichigo gave a small snort. "Although you have a habit of saying I'm yours."_

_ Grimmjow grumbled. "Well you are mine."_

_ Ichig chuckled and continued. "What pissed off Yamamoto even more was this here bracelet. The research department tried everything to remove it with no luck. They never would have been able to anyway and so my hand ended up turning out like this. I am glad they couldn't remove it though. This bracelet actually kept me sane at first and it gave me a sense of hope, so I don't want you getting all depressed on me because of this. Remember, we're moving past this."_

_ The teal haired man held onto the younger man tighter. "You're such an idiot. You tell me not to worry, to not feel guilty, but when you say those things it's hard not to." Grimmjow looked at the injured hand and held it gently. "You are so stubborn Ichigo. You really are. That's one of the reasons I love you but that hard headedness always gets you in trouble."_

_ "Grimm-"_

_ "Ichi, if they didn't think you were useful to them do you really think they wouldn't have killed you the moment you didn't comply?" What would have happened then? What about Takeshi?"_

_ Honey brown eyes were wide as the espada's words dawned on him._

_ "I didn't-" _

_ Ichigo was brought closer against Grimmjow's chest as the older man buried his face into the other's neck._

_ "It's fine now because you're safe. Just never ever put yourself in a position to be hurt for something that can be replaced." Some of the gems on the bracelet had fallen off and base was scratched up and dented._

_ Ichigo gripped the teal haired man's hand tightly. "It's not as easy to do as you make it sound. If you had been in my position none of that reasoning would have passed your mind. I was scared and alone,Grimm. I know you're right but the bracelet was the only thing that linked me to you besides Takeshi."_

_ As Grimmjow held onto Ichigo he tried to process what the orange haired man was saying. And once it did it hit him like a ton of bricks because he actually understood how Ichigo felt. He pulled the man's lips to his and placed a chaste kiss upon them._

_ "Then from now one, how about we focus on making sure we make more stronger memories as a family so that those will be the stronger link to us than a mere object."_

_ A watery smile broke across the shinigami's face. "You've grown soft." He kissed the espada with as much love as he could muster. "And I would love that."

* * *

_

"Remember Ichi, we're not trying to replace the memories it holds, but add new ones."

Ichigo smiled as he knew exactly what Grinnjow meant.

* * *

Nana: Done! Dear readers I hope you at least like this chapter because I'm sick like a dog at the moment but I'm still posting this up for you.

Grimmjow: -shivers and coughs- Yeah and now you got me sick -glares-

Takeshi: -brings Grimmjow some medicine- Here you go daddy.

Nana: He's just being a big baby. How the hell does an espada get sick anyway?

Grimmjow: How the hell am I suppose to know? -coughs- I'm sick and you're the one responsible for it. -growls-

Nana: Relax. I have something for you that will make you feel better.

Grimmjow: I highly doubt it.

Nana: -grins- Oh Ichigo.

-door to bedroom burst open-

Grimmjow: -chokes on air-

Nana: It fits.

Ichigo: -dressed in a nurses outfit. His orange hair pulled up into a bun with bangs framing his face- I need to perform an examination on the patient -grins at Grimmjow and kneels on the bed- Tell me how you're feeling so I can make you feel better.

Grimmjow: -smirks- I so owe Nana.

Ichigo: I bet. -leans down and kisses the espada-

Nana: Takeshi, lets leave your mom to make your dad feel better. -leads the boy out the room- Sheesh, can't they wait until I take the innocent boy out of the room?

Takeshi: -confused- Why is mommy wearing a nurse outfit?

Nana: -takes Takeshi's hand- It's a grown up thing. But your mom looks good in it doesn't he?

Takeshi: Mommy looks pretty in anything he wears. -thinks- Will you help me pick out a dress for mommy? Daddy like it when he wear them.

Nana: Sure.

Peace&Love

{Nana}


End file.
